


Una nueva vida

by lobazul



Series: Alvaritoverse [2]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), alternative universe, el día que nació alvarito, totalmente esto es culpa de twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: No es hasta que nota su peso cuando toma conciencia de que esa presencia difusa que durante nueve meses ha crecido en el vientre de su esposa se ha hecho corpórea como un fantasma que se aparece. Y ahí está, envuelto en ropa, demasiado pequeño y demasiado rojo, una pelusa rubia en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados en un mudo ademán de indignación.Álvaro Vázquez.





	Una nueva vida

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Álvaro Vázquez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850610) by [lobazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul). 



> Disclaimer: esto no es real, ya lo sabéis, sólo es una historia de ficción con sus nombres
> 
> Rating: G no puede ser más G
> 
> Alguien me pidió algunas escenas de Alvarito desde el punto de vista de los adultos y, para mi desgracia, esa idea se me metió en la mente. Así que aquí está la primera.
> 
> Para leer y entender esto es IMPRESCINDIBLE haber leído hasta el capítulo de 16 de "Álvaro Vázquez" (link al final).

Se acordará siempre de esa tarde.

Un día nuboso y plomizo, tan turbio como su ánimo. El olor a desinfectante del pasillo del hospital, y ese ambiente de expectación y nerviosismo que hace que se le forme una bola de nervios en el estómago. Incapaz de comer y hasta de respirar. Incapaz de estarse quieto, de aparentar ser un adulto responsable y aposentar el culo en uno de los incómodos sillones de la sala de espera.

\- Tete, haz el puto favor ya, ¿eh?

\- Tú no lo entiendes.

La tarde muriendo más allá de las ventanas, y la certeza de que ya no hay marcha atrás. De que mañana empezará una vida distinta en la que él, Raoul Vázquez, dejará de ser un joven veinteañero sin más preocupación que la de comerse el mundo con su música.

Y cuando se lo anuncian, sabe que ya está hecho.

\- Raoul -su hermano le sacude del hombro, con violencia. Lleva una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara-. Ya está aquí.

Ya está aquí, piensa.

_Alvarito. Ya estás aquí._

Y en ese momento no siente nada. Ni alegría ni pena. Ni nostalgia ni impaciencia. Está tan aturdido como si le hubieran golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza y se hallara más allá del umbral de la consciencia. Del miedo y del dolor.

Da sus primeros pasos como padre con su hermano agarrándole fuerte del brazo para evitar caerse. Y, cuando atraviesa la primera puerta batiente, está a punto de echarse a llorar. Porque no está preparado para lo que se le viene encima. No puede estarlo. _Cómo podría_ estarlo.

Entonces escucha un llanto lejano, y vagamente piensa _mi hijo,_ y el simple pensamiento ya es suficiente para estar a punto de hacerle desfallecer.

_Álvaro. Mi hijo._

No se lo cree hasta que se lo ponen en los brazos.

No es hasta que nota su peso cuando toma conciencia de que esa presencia difusa que durante nueve meses ha crecido en el vientre de su esposa se ha hecho corpórea como un fantasma que se aparece. Y ahí está, envuelto en ropa, demasiado pequeño y demasiado rojo, una pelusa rubia en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados en un mudo ademán de indignación.

_Álvaro Vázquez._

Contiene un escalofrío.

Se queda mirando el diminuto rostro y todo vuelve a desaparecer de nuevo. El olor a desinfectante y las voces del equipo médico, la conversación de fondo de su hermano; la luz crepuscular que cae sobre Barcelona y se filtra por las amplias ventanas. Y hasta la conciencia de que su vida acaba de dar un giro radical. Que todos sus planes y todas sus esperanzas acaban de romperse en mil pedazos.

Pero todo eso no importa. _Ya_ no.

Tan sólo unos minutos después -cuando una enfermera le quita con delicadeza al bebé de los brazos- Raoul se da cuenta de que se ha pasado todo el rato con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios.

Y comprende, sin género de duda, que se acaba de enamorar.

 

Se acordará de todo.

El primer llanto de su hijo y la primera vez que le cambia los pañales, el primer biberón y el primer ataque de histeria al ver que empieza a llorar y nada le calma.

Se acordará de cada felicitación y cada llamada; de la risa feliz de su hermano cuando coge a su primer sobrino en brazos, llenándole la cabeza de besos. De sus padres orgullosos y las dos mil fotos inundando el grupo familiar.

Se acordará de que se olvidó de todo; incluso de que su vida estaba rota.

De que hacía meses que había perdido todo cuanto le importaba en el mundo.

 

Pero se acordará, principalmente, de esto:

Agoney plantado frente a la puerta de la habitación, con el pelo rizado y revuelto cayéndole sobre los ojos, una bolsa en una mano y toda la inseguridad del mundo a sus espaldas.

Y Raoul se levanta, bruscamente.

\- ¿Y a ti quién coño te ha llamado?

_\- Yo._

Álvaro surgiendo de la nada, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano antes de mirar hacia Agoney con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

\- Pasa, Ago.

\- Sólo he venido a…

\- Pasa, joder, que estás en tu derecho.

Raoul duda mucho que Agoney tenga algún tipo de derecho sobre el bebé que duerme pacíficamente en su cuna, pero está demasiado cansado y demasiado roto por mil sitios para llevar la contraria a su hermano. Se aparta de la puerta, sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo de desesperanza cuando su (ex) novio entra en la habitación, dirigiendo una titubeante mirada hacia la cama vacía.

\- Está en otra habitación, recuperándose de la cesárea -aclara, leyendo sus pensamientos.

\- Oh -Agoney guarda silencio un momento-. Espero que todo fuera bien.

\- Tan bien como suelen ir estas cosas.

Se quedan mirando un segundo, con una tensión que hasta el bebé debe de notar, porque sale bruscamente del sueño y empieza a gimotear, reclamando un poco de atención.

Álvaro mira fijamente a su hermano; Raoul hincha el pecho con un profundo suspiro antes de dirigirse hacia la cuna.

Capta perfectamente el gesto de ansiedad de Agoney.

Y se pregunta si podrá soportarlo.

Si podrá superar el reto de presentarle a su hijo y aceptar lo que sea que vea en sus ojos. Que puede ser cualquier cosa. Porque la actitud de Agoney hacia el bebé ha fluctuado tanto en estos últimos meses que, honestamente, ya no sabe ni qué esperar.

Sabe que todo morirá para siempre si, cuando le enseñe al crío, lo que se refleje en su rostro no sea más que un profundo rechazo. Si al final resulta que el pequeño Álvaro no es para él más que la demostración física de su fracaso. El recordatorio de lo que pudo ser y ya jamás será.

Una parte de él desea que eso ocurra.

La otra, no sabe cómo podrá seguir viviendo.

Está más nervioso de lo que ha estado nunca cuando se acerca a él con el niño en brazos, y los que han sido los dos amores de su vida quedan al fin frente a frente, después de nueve meses de especulaciones y promesas vagas.

Casi tiene miedo de mirar a Ago a los ojos.

Pero, cuando lo hace, lo que ve en ellos le provoca un alivio infinito.

\- Alvarito -dice en un susurro, tan suave que duele, tan tierno que a Raoul se le saltan las lágrimas-. Mi amiguito, ya estás aquí.

Puro amor. Eso es lo que ve. Y una sonrisa dulce como nunca, que se adueña de su rostro mientras extiende una mano para tocar el rostro del lloroso niño, como si quisiera asegurarse de que, _sí,_ es real.

Tras un instante de acariciarle en silencio -la yema de su dedo contra la suave mejilla del bebé- sus ojos se despegan por primera vez del crío para ir a posarse en los de Raoul. Y el catalán quiere creer que un pequeño rastro de esa infinita ternura se ha quedado allí, solo para él.

\- ¿Puedo cogerlo?

Se le hace un nudo en el pecho.

\- Claro que puedes.

Ya no duda del derecho de Agoney. Porque sabe que él también se ha enamorado.

Quizá siempre lo estuvo.

Agoney deja la bolsa sobre un sillón cercano, y el niño cambia de brazos con el cuidado debido. Al hacerlo, las manos de los hombres se rozan, y por un momento, sólo una fracción de segundo, Raoul se permite _soñar._

Soñar con lo que podría ser. Con lo que deberían ser.

Soñar con que algún día arreglan todo lo que se rompió, recogen mutuamente los pedazos de su corazón y se atreven a iniciar una vida en común, con este niño con ellos.

Casi le estalla el pecho cuando Agoney, ya con el pequeño Álvaro en brazos, se lo acomoda mejor y se inclina para darle un beso en la frente.

Y en ese momento lo daría todo, absolutamente todo, por ellos.

\- A ver, Ago, ponte, que te voy a hacer una foto.

La voz de Álvaro interrumpe la magia. Agoney y Raoul se giran al mismo tiempo hacia él, con la expresión sorprendida de quien ha olvidado su presencia. El futbolista sonríe, desbloqueando el teléfono móvil.

\- Espera un momento -Agoney mira a su alrededor-. Le traje un regalo a Alvarito.

\- ¿Un regalo?

Agoney localiza la bolsa sobre el sillón, y se la señala.

\- Coge esa bolsa, mi niño -desbordado por las emociones, no parece ser consciente de que ha vuelto a usar ese viejo apelativo cariñoso. A Raoul no le importa. Es más, daría la vida porque le llamara así una y mil veces-. Saca lo que hay dentro.

Raoul obedece y levanta la bolsa de plástico, reconociéndola como proveniente de la tienda del hospital. Extrae su contenido mientras Agoney aprovecha para sentarse en el sillón, ahora libre.

Raoul se encuentra mirando fijamente a los ojos de un perro de peluche.

El canario extiende la mano.

\- Dámelo.

Raoul chasquea la lengua. No debería. Pero la tentación es demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿No había un muñeco más feo en la tienda, Ago?

Agoney frunce el ceño, ofendido.

\- Se parece a Bambi.

\- Pues eso. Feo.

\- Eres una persona horrible, Raoul. Espero que tu hijo no salga a ti -entrecierra los ojos-. Dame el peluche. Ya.

La tentación de picarse con Agoney es demasiado fuerte, y _joder,_ cómo había echado de menos esto -como le echa de menos en todos los sentidos-. Pero sabe que no es momento ni lugar, por lo que dócilmente le pasa el horripilante peluche perruno para que se lo acerque a su indefenso hijo.

Por un momento casi espera que Alvarito se eche a llorar. Y no le extrañaría lo más mínimo que lo hiciera.

Pero, al revés, en cuanto Agoney le muestra el perro -con una sonrisa en el rostro que le corta la respiración- el bebé se calla y deja de gimotear.

\- Mira Alvarito. Se llama _Bambi,_ y estará contigo siempre.

Un _clic_ suena a su espalda. Álvaro ha hecho la codiciada foto, pero Raoul y Agoney apenas son conscientes, ni tampoco parecen darse cuenta del momento en el que el tío de la criatura decide, prudentemente, abandonar la habitación. Uno y otro están demasiado absortos; Agoney, mirando al bebé, Raoul, mirando a Agoney. Fijándose en su sonrisa, en sus ojos chispeantes. Escuchando cómo habla en voz baja con el niño, palabras casi inaudibles pero que provocan que Alvarito se quede tranquilo y en silencio.

\- Ago.

Debe de decirlo con el tono más emocionado del mundo, porque Agoney levanta la cabeza.

\- Raoul -su sonrisa no flaquea-. Enhorabuena, tienes un hijo precioso.

\- Agoney -se acerca, repitiendo su nombre por todas las veces que, últimamente, no ha podido decirlo-. No sabes lo que significa…

\- Ya -le corta, meneando la cabeza y borrando la sonrisa-, no hace falta que…

\- No, joder, Agoney, escúchame -Raoul llega junto a él y se apoya un poco en el reposabrazos del sillón. Es una curiosa estampa, piensa. El bebé, Agoney. Y él suplicándoles a ambos. Implorándoles que le perdonen y le quieran toda la vida-. Me equivoqué. Está claro que me equivoqué.

Agoney le mira un momento y son muchos sentimientos, demasiados, tantos que casi se marea. Baja inmediatamente la cabeza, quizá viendo el reflejo de su propia desazón en los ojos de Raoul. Alvarito se está chupando un puño, los ojos medio entornados con expresión soñolienta.

\- No te equivocaste -confiesa, y aunque no puede verle la cara, Raoul sabe que está llorando-. No sabía si sería capaz de verle, pero… Joder, ahora sí. _Ahora sí_ , Raoul.

Raoul siente que se ahoga y casi se hace daño en su premura al arrodillarse frente a él, una mano en su rodilla y la otra apoyada en la mejilla de Agoney, que ni siquiera se molesta en secarse las lágrimas. La garganta se le cierra; apenas es capaz de emitir un graznido cuando intenta empezar a hablar.

\- Ago…

\- Nunca será un problema. Nunca, mi niño -le mira un momento antes de devolver su atención al crío. Vuelve a inclinarse sobre él, rozándole la frente con los labios-. Te voy a querer toda la vida, Álvaro. Te lo juro.

Le parece que se quedan horas así, Agoney inclinado sobre el bebé, Raoul agachado frente a ambos. Los dos contemplando cómo Álvaro se queda dormido en silencio, en un extraño momento de calma y comunión. El único instante de paz que han tenido en muchos meses.

Pero todo tiene su final.

Raoul no tiene más remedio que incorporarse y apartarse cuando Agoney se pone en pie. Con infinito cuidado, el canario acerca al niño a la cuna, dejándole de nuevo allí. Después, coloca el peluche a su lado. Como si, a partir de ese momento, _Bambi_ se conviertiera en su eterna guardiana. En la centinela que debe de guardar sus sueños.

A Raoul le parece que se despide de Álvaro en un susurro, flojito, antes de girarse hacia él.

\- Bueno. Pues me voy.

Sabe que no debe hacerlo, sabe que no puede hacerlo.

Pero, aún así, lo hace.

Le besa. Suave y enredando apenas un par de dedos en su flequillo rizado. Apoyando la otra mano en su mejilla, apretándole un poco con el pulgar. Le besa y sabe a lágrimas, y puede que sea lo más triste que haya hecho en su vida. Y a la vez quiere que dure para siempre, porque lo que él siente por este hombre no morirá jamás.

Está desesperado cuando se separa y le mira:

\- ¿Crees que podremos?

Agoney se muerde el labio inferior.

\- No lo sé -hace una pausa, cogiendo aire antes de añadir-. Pero siempre me tendrás aquí.

Raoul adivina el final de la frase.

\- Por él.

\- Por Álvaro -confirma Agoney.

Sabe que todo ha cambiado también para él. Que para Agoney tampoco hay marcha atrás. Que el día que ya acaba -un último rayo de sol deslizándose entre sus pies para ir a morir camino de la ventana- es el fin de una era y el inicio de otra. Y aunque no tendría por qué hacerlo, acaba de comprometerse; jurando proteger al niño, como el peluche que le ha regalado parece vigilarle mientras duerme.

El canario sonríe un poco -triste y a la vez esperanzado- antes de besarle en la mejilla, a modo de despedida.

Y ya no queda mucho que decir.

Jura que su hijo es lo único bueno que queda en su vida cuando roza fugazmente la mano de Agoney. Sin poder evitar acordarse de cuando esos labios, esos brazos y ese cuerpo no le estaban completamente vedados.

Se acordará siempre de esa desesperanza. De la certeza de haberle perdido para siempre y, a la vez, no poder desengancharse de él.

\- Adiós, Raoul.

\- Adiós, Ago.

\- Ve informándome…

\- Sí, sí. Te mandaré fotos.

\- Gracias.

Y se va.

Se va dejando a _Bambi._ Muda y atenta, vigilante y nueva. La etiqueta aún colgando de su oreja. Único testigo de su paso por esa habitación.

Se va, pero deja en Raoul la sensación de que mañana será una nueva vida en la que está por escribirse otro principio.

Porque su historia con Agoney empezó hace mucho tiempo, sí.

Pero puede decirse que hoy los dos han vuelto a enamorarse.

 


End file.
